narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Otsuka Family
The Otsuka Family The Otsuka Family, A clan that resides within the nations,mostly in the land of lightning. They are by deadliest and most infamous group of assassins currently in the ninja world. They are reputed as the strongest because of their Kōteigan and natural battle skills. The Main House Such as the Heir's and Leader's are seen with either White hair and red eyes. The Branch House Members are seen with White hair and yellow eyes. Background The Otsuka are one of the wealthiest families, they held many connection's residing in the shinobi world,It is said that they were cousins or close friend's of the Hyuga Clan. They Live within the mountain's that is in the center of the 5 Great Shinobi Nation's. They live within a highly large mansion, Which stands at 4,784 meters. Their estate is surrounded by huge stone walls guarded by a giant yellow like dragon named Omaji and attendants highly skilled in taijutsu and genjutsu. Only The Hyuga clan to the family has any idea what is within the estate. There are a lot of mysteries surrounding the Otsuka family; a single photo of any of the members can be sold for millions or even billions. They also have Noble Right's,such as being King's or Queen's even Princesses Or Prince's. Children in the family are trained from birth in the art of assassination, It is believed that each member of Otsuka's family begun their training from their date of birth. The children are also allowed the use of weaponry (pins, bombs, yo-yos, and paper). They possess a unique set of talents: resistance to almost all types of poison, the ability to tolerate high amounts of electricity and pain, and immense strength and speed. Even at a young age they are already capable fighters and assassins. Abilites The Otsuka Family were known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the lightning nature transformation. The Otsuka mostly use Yo-yo's or Ninja Tool's during combat,are well known for their clan's over weighted Toy's. Natural abilites inherited or taught through the clan are: 1. Resistance to Electricity 2.Immense Poison Resistance 3.Muscle and Joint Control 4.Healing Factor 5.Assassin Mode 6.Rhythm Echo 7.Shadow Step The Otsuka Family,were feared for their political Power's as well as Their Dojutsu known as The Koteigan(Literally meaning : Hell's Eye).This dōjutsu grants the user many abilities that include penetrating vision, disruption of other dōjutsu, and see another person's body with extreme detail, such as breathing, muscle movements or muscle contractions, body tension, rhythm, Chakra, and weak points giving the user to be able to see future movements. Furthermore perform or reflect irresistible genjutsu. The Koteigan can be evolved into the Kakuchū Kōteigan,awakened When experiencing their most bloodest memory of all times. Estate The Otsuka Family Estate is very large and exquisite. The Estate is known to hold over 20 Bedroom's,and 60 Master Bedroom's, as well as over 15-20 Bathroom's, a Game Room, Training Room.and a Gravity Training Room.They even have an large Lake in their backyard with various of different types of trees. They even have Various of shop's layed out around the estate,such as a Weaponry Shop owned by Lady Oraru,who is a close relative of the Otsuka Family creating various of toy's and mythical weapon's with her Kekkei Genkai that is currently unknown. The Estate also holds a Office Tower held for the Leaders of the clan,as well as a Huge Playroom for the Children right beside it. Trivia 1. Attire-Wise, The Otsuka Family favored the Use of Turtle neck's with their clan symbol's on the back or Front. 2. Their Clan symbol is similar to the Triangle on Beyblade Burst